


Skins

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Violence, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren Yeager suffers from depression and anxiety. When things got to be too much, he used to harm himself. Used to. It had been a while since the last time he had done it, but recently, things had gotten to be too much and he gave in.He has supportive parents, friends, and the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, so why can't he just be happy for once?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I'm scared shitless of posting, because there are so many amazing writers on here. I don't know how I feel about it yet, but I guess I'll figure it out along the way. I'll try to continue on with this one.

“Levi, do you mind if I come over for a bit? I’m feeling lonely,” I ask him, my voice wavering.

 

“I don’t know, I’m kinda busy-” but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because I’ve already beat him to it. I interrupt him with a desperate, “I need you, please.”

 

Without a moment of hesitation, he replies, “Come over, then. You should’ve said that before,” 

 

“I’ll be over in a few,” I say. He already knows what this is about. I hang up and, not telling anyone where I’m going, I bolt out the front door. Levi doesn’t live too far away from me. We actually live only a few streets away. 

 

As I make it to his overly-large house for just three people, I knock on the door, and am greeted with his uncle Kenny. From what I know, he’s a good guy, at least to me. Although he definitely is scary.

 

He tells me that Levi is up in his room, as always, waiting for me. I walk up the stairs and see that his door is already open. He’s sitting on his bed, seemingly impatient. I walk up to him, kiss him, and bring him into a hug. It’s what I need, he knows that, so he doesn’t back away. He lets me melt in his arms.

 

“Are you alright, Eren? What happened? Please, talk to me.” He sounds desperate, like I was just minutes before. He has his head leaning against my shoulder when I say, “I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry. I’m so selfish and I’m sorry, I just couldn’t take it. I caved and I’m scared,” I’m crying now, as his expression is still hard and unbreakable as always, but that’s alright. It’s just who he is. I’ve only seen him cry once, and that was when I told him I was being admitted into the hospital because my cutting got so bad. That was about nine months ago, when I decided to change.

 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m scared, too. Don’t blame yourself, alright? Now, if you’re comfortable with it, could you show me?”

 

I nodded as I pulled back off of his lap, stood up, and rolled up my sleeves. I was surprised to find that the wounds were still bleeding consistently, the red liquid smeared all over my arms due to the friction of my sweatshirt rubbing against them. He gasps, looks at me with wide eyes, and says, “You went so much deeper this time,” He gets up from where he is sitting on the bed, and leads me to the bathroom down the hall. His mother, Kuchel, walks out of her room and sees me. She obviously saw my arms, because I made no effort to cover them, and I can tell by the little gasp she makes and how her eyes widen and how she walks quickly quickly quickly over to us-

 

“Oh my God, Honey, what did you do to yourself? I thought you stopped?” Obviously, she knows. Kenny knows as well. So does Mikasa, Mom, Dad, Armin, Jean, Erwin. Everyone knows, and I feel so naked. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Do your parents know?” She asks. She’s always been concerned for me, ever since I started dating Levi, which was three years ago, or freshman year. 

 

“No,” I reply, “I knew they wouldn’t understand, they never did. Even my mother. She doesn’t know how to help me and Dad’s never home. I’m sorry to be such a burden,” it’s true, my father is never home. There were only a few times when he’d found me trying to bandage myself up and he took care of it for me. 

 

“Eren, I’m going to have to tell your parents what’s going on and where you are. You are never a burden, no matter how bad the situation is. We’ll be here for you every step of the way.” She sounds so sweet, so caring. Sometimes I wish she was my mother, although my mom is more than enough.

 

“Sweetie, you might need stitches. I know it’s not bleeding as bad as you would expect from something so deep, but that’s what matters, how deep it is.” I shake my head no vigorously to that remark, because I don’t want to have to go through that again. The first and the last time that happened, my dad had to sew me up. And God knows he gave me a talk.

 

Levi butts in, “Maman, I think he’s fine, we can just bandage him up. You don’t want to go to the hospital or have Grisha deal with it again, do you?” He gives me a somehow soft glare. I don’t know how that’s even possible, but with him, it is.

 

I look down at my arms, and start to pull at the skin around it, just out of habit. Levi jumps down from the spot on the counter he was sitting on, and slaps my hand away. Why is he being such an ass?

 

“Why are you being so rude? Maybe coming here was a mistake,” I say, and before he has a chance to react, “You’re tired of having to take care of me, I know, but I don’t have anyone else. I’m so sorry I put this all on you guys, I wish I had someone else to go to, but I dont,” I’m in hysterics, Kuchel trying to calm me down and sit me back down. Kenny is upstairs now in the doorway, looks and my arms, gives me a disapproving look, and walks away. 

 

I finally make it through Kuchel’s grasp, and I want to run for the stairs, for the front door, but I’m so tired that I can’t make it. So I opt for Levi’s room. I jump on the bed and shove my face in the pillows. By this time the wounds had already scabbed over with dry blood, but it still gets on his sheets. He’ll kill me later. Not now.

 

“Eren, baby, please. Don’t say things like that. You have so much to live for. Even though I know it hurts, you’ll power through it. You always do. Just let us help you, and you can get better. We can talk to your parent together about therapy, if you’d like.”

 

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this will or go, or if I would be able to continue this, but I'd love to hear your opinions on how this turned out. If there are any errors, please let me know. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
